


A Very Awkward Love Story

by dngrs_untld_hrdshps_unnmbrd



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Exo feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dngrs_untld_hrdshps_unnmbrd/pseuds/dngrs_untld_hrdshps_unnmbrd
Summary: A series of connected drabbles about my resting-bitch-face Warlock Andara and the lovely Shiro-4. Romance, fluff, angst and feels. Kissing too. Exo kissing.





	1. Chapter 1

This first chapter is a silly chat and not a story. Piax is Andara's BFF. Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Shiro:**  ((She’s coming. Lean. No stand up. No lean. Do your Hunter lean. No wait –))  
**Shiro:** *panics and does both at the same time*  
**Andara:**  Shiro has something come loose you’re standing funny  
**Shiro:**  ((uhhhh nailed it ..))

 **Normal Shiro:**  I don’t care how you do it Guardian, I need you in there!   
**Shiro around Andara:**  That way, Lady Guardian, but take care as the journey may be treacherous ((her void energy goes with her hair she’s so pretty))

 **Piax, standing with Andara at the bottom of Felwinter Peak:**  Will you just tell him you like him already?  
**Andara:**  I like you  
**Piax:**  I don’t think he heard you  
**Andara:**  Good

 **Shiro:**  Back at Felwinter, you two?  
**Andara:**  Yes we’re back because well, you see, um … Piax wanted to pat the wolves didn’t you Piax  
**Piax:**  Oh ffs

 **Shiro:**  The others seem to be getting ahead of us  
**Andara:**  Oh no  
**Shiro:**  They’ve already taken a gondola up to the peak  
**Andara:**  Oh dear  
**Shiro:**  We’ll have to take this next one together, alone  
**Andara:**  Oh my

 **Andara:**  Um so can exos um, kiss or anything  
**Shiro:**  Sorry the wind’s really strong up here what was that?  
**Andara:**  I said as an exo do you miss anything  
**Shiro:**  Oh, I thought you said – well you see the mind wipes …

 **Shiro, under his breath:**  A poem. Ladies like poems. Um. SIVA is red, the Plaguelands are in strife, I like you as much as my knife.   
**Shiro:**  
**Shiro:** She’ll love it


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss in the Blustery Brew. Piax again, and Mercy is my Hunter OC xx

Shiro cast his optics round the Blustery Brew. It was past midnight and things were just starting to get interesting. Piax and Sloane were squaring up for an arm wresting match, stripped back to tank tops and sitting down at opposite sides of a rickety table.

Zavala was leaning back against the wall, arms folded, smiling as he watched the two Titans. Shaxx called loudly for people to place their bets.

At Shiro’s side, Mercy was talking him through her favourite knife trick. But he wasn’t listening. His optics travelled further, to Andara. The purple-haired Awoken woman was sipping her beer and watching Piax and Sloane, her face wan, as if her friends’ antics couldn’t bring a smile to her face.

Mercy’s sharp words suddenly intruded. ‘Hey. Why are you wasting your time with me if it’s her you want to talk to?’

Shiro twisted his glass on the table, lowering his gaze.‘I’m listening. Go on.’

Mercy started tossing her knife one-handed and watched him for several minutes. ‘You don’t even have to talk to her. Do other things. Kisses speak volumes, you know.’

He slid a look at his fellow Hunter. Was he that obvious? He’d been on a Fireteam with Andara, Mercy and Piax for a few months now and he and the Warlock often sniped together and talked. They were close. But lately every time he said something to Andara she pretended not to hear or answered him in monosyllables. She’d never been bubbly or very talkative, but this was something else. 

‘Wait, can your kind even kiss?’ Mercy asked.

He sighed. ‘Not exactly. Some of us can do this thing with our Light. It feels … good to organics. Other Exos, too.’ 

‘Tell her that. Kissing on the mouth isn’t everything.’ Mercy muttered the last few words, smirking to herself. 

‘Oh?’

‘Never mind.’

Shiro said after a moment, ‘I did tell her about this. About the Exo kissing thing.’

Mercy stopped tossing her knife. ‘You did? When?’

‘A few weeks ago. We were alone and it kind of … came up.’  _Because I wanted her to ask me to show her, but she didn’t._

Mercy shook her head, a look of incredulity on her face. ‘Traveler’s goddamn Light, Shiro. That’s why she’s unhappy. You told her about this but you didn’t actually do it? She thinks you don’t like her.’

Shiro stared at the Hunter. She really thought that?  _He’d_  been making her unhappy? Mercy kept talking but he couldn’t take it in. His head was filled with white noise as he stared at Andara, watched as she forced a smile for Shaxx and handed him her bet. As soon as the big man turned away her face fell again.

Launching himself to his feet he crossed the tavern toward her, skirting bodies as he went.  _What do I say to her?_  He practised a few things in his head but they sounded stilted and foolish.

Coming to a stop in front of Andara he made up his mind. Enough words. 

Andara looked up at him and frowned. He let the Light grow warm in his palm and held it out to her without saying anything. Slowly, as if suspicious, she put her hand in his. The second her fingers touched his her eyes went wide with surprise and her lips parted.

He tugged her to her feet and the hubbub of the tavern room fell away. ‘Close your eyes?’ he asked softly.

She looked at him a moment longer, and then her eyes drifted close. Her lashes were very thick and dark against her cheeks. She was beautiful, but that wasn’t what he liked about her. 

His arm went about her waist, holding her closer, and then he lifted his hand and traced the outline of her parted lips with his fingertips. He felt her breath deepen, and then her body softened against his. He could feel her Light shining beneath his fingers, and it was calling to him. She was saying his name, silently but as bright as the stars in the void. She was purple storm clouds heavy with rain. Galaxies forming. The precipice between night and day.

A flush came to her cheeks and she opened her eyes, and they were dark and hazy as she looked up at him. ‘You wanted to do that before, when you told me about this. I could feel that just now.’

‘I did,’ he whispered. ‘I’m sorry it’s not a proper kiss.’

She shook her head, her face still soft with wonderment. ‘No – it’s better than a kiss. Much better.’ She seemed to realise that people were watching them curiously and she ducked her head and smiled.

He let her go but continued to hold her hand. They sat down together, watching the others, neither of them speaking but their Light flowing through their fingers between them, saying all the things they’d been wanting to say to each other for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble for the prompt: I came home to a Nerf gun on the front porch and a note that says ‘Here is your weapon. I have one too. Loser cooks dinner. Good luck. xo’

The sniper rifle Andara held in her hands was one she’d been coveting for months but hadn’t been able to get hold of. Sleek, new, with a super-scope and incredible range. She’d found it in Shiro-4′s usual spot at Felwinter Peak with a note attached:

_First one to get a kill-shot keeps it. You have two minutes to find cover. The clock has started. I’m watching you._

“Shiro, what are you playing at?”

Shiro was nowhere in sight but the Exo’s low chuckle sounded over her Ghost. “One minute forty left, Andara. I’ll drop you where you stand, don’t think I won’t.”

He’d be watching her through the sights of his own sniper. She took a slow look around the snowy peak, which was peachy and sparkling in the early morning light. And deserted. Where was he?

In no hurry to find her own eyrie, Andara shifted her weight and made a show of searching for him while her Ghost quietly slipped away. “First of all, what happened to our usual snipe challenge? Second, how did you get your hands on this rifle? And thirdly, why do I get to use it now and you don’t? Seems like an unfair advantage.” 

“Babe: you find too many ways to make me laugh when we snipe together the usual way; a gentleman never tells; and the lady gets the advantage, naturally.”

Andara smirked. “Oh,  _naturally_. Everyone thinks you’re so sweet and polite. I know what you’re really like.”

There was soft incredulity in Shiro’s voice as he said, “Me? I am what it says on the tin. Sweet and polite. You could tattoo that on my ass. One minute five seconds. Get moving.”

But Andara didn’t budge, still scanning the landscape for a telltale hint of yellow. “Oh, yes? And that Exo attachments store you told me about? Doesn’t sound so polite to me.” She blushed as she said it, because they’d never tried any of the the attachments out together yet. Not even his standard issue, ah, attachment. Despite her joking she felt a pang of regret. It was good to take things slow but sometimes it felt like they’d never get to the next place together. She couldn’t manipulate Light like he could no matter how much she tried, and while he told her it didn’t matter, that she made him feel so good even without it, she didn’t quite believe him.

Shiro gave a strangled cough, a very human sound for an android body. “Uh… Oh, Traveler’s Light, you’re doing it even now! You’re distracting me. Forty, ah, thirty-five seconds.”

Andara’s Ghost returned and began a complicated little dance. The little robot had been mute ever since its run-in with one of Osiris’s more dangerous Vex experiments many cycles ago but they were finding ways around it.

And now she knew exactly where Shiro was.

“Oh, Shiro. I don’t need to distract you to kick your ass.” And she turned to the northwest, locating him through the sights crouched behind a rock, and pulled the trigger. There was an ear-splitting crack, Shiro went down in a crumple of yellow cloak and every wolf on the peak began yelping and rushing about. 

A deep, rasping bellow sounded from the front door of the temple. “WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT LIVE AMMUNITION UP ON THE PEAK. THE CRUCIBLE ARENA ON MY DOORSTEP IS BAD ENOUGH WITHOUT TRIGGER-HAPPY GUARDIANS UPSETTING MY WOLVES AT THE CRACK OF DAWN.”

A moment later a revived Shiro appeared at her side and they ducked behind a plinth, collapsing against each other in silent giggles.

“Mine, I think,” Andara whispered, clutching the rifle with one hand and wrapping the other around Shiro’s neck. She pressed her lips against his cheek plate, forgetting for a moment everything except how good he felt against her, shaking with laughter. Warmth and sensation blazed beneath her mouth.

Shiro pulled back, his optics bright with surprise, and something else. He’d felt it, too, the Light that she’d summoned by accident. It was filled with her feelings for him. Her desire for him. She’d done it, finally. 

Tears filled Andara’s eyes. All the games they played together were fun but this was … _That might have been a fluke._

She panicked, dropping the rifle with a clatter and clutched his cloak. “I don’t know how I did that. What if I never do it again? What if–”

“WHO WAS THAT? SHIRO? WHAT HAVE I SAID, SHIRO?”

Shiro ran a gloved finger down Andara’s cheek, his plates shifting into the Exo equivalent of a smile. “Andara. It’s all right.” He pressed his warm forehead against hers, holding her tightly while Saladin shouted over his yipping wolves.

“There’s no hurry, babe. We’ve got all the time in the world.”


End file.
